Christmas Finding Skyfire
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna never learned about Christmas until December of 2339, she learns about it from her 2 teams and families, and when asked she only had one wish for Christmas and that was to find the Mech she loved alive after learning on Christmas Eve that he never died when she was 15 years old.
1. Learning About Christmas

**Summary:** Akadeanna never learned about Christmas until December of 2339, she learns about it from her 2 teams and families, and when asked she only had one wish for Christmas and that was to find the Mech she loved alive after learning on Christmas Eve that he never died when she was 15 years old.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Akadeanna, I own the terms Safe Haven Dimension, Protection Dimension, Dimension Of Darkness, Dimensional Guardian(s), I don't own the idea for the Dimension Of Darkness as it is the same continuity as the Shattered Glass Dimension/Universe

Flowerdancer sat in the Rec Room of the Ark with her 2 families listening to the story of Christmas and her families telling what they want for Christmas. Optimus looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "What about you Flowerdancer? What do you want?" Flowerdancer sighs she knew that she would be asked and she says "There is only one thing I want after learning yesterday that Skyfire isn't dead, that is to find out where he is and bring him home." There were murmurs from everyone at her words and Optimus says, "I hope you get that precious gift Flowerdancer, I hate seeing you so sad."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I am so sad because I love him very much and I have since I was 4 years old and I still do, that's why I will only let men and Mech's date me, I have remained faithful to Skyfire after all this time." Optimus nods and says "That makes sense Flowerdancer I hope you do find him wherever he is." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Optimus." She then looks at Ratchet and asks, "Why did losing him hurt you so bad Ratchet? I thought it was hard on me."

Ratchet sighs and says, "Because Skyfire was the first Sparkling of any kind that I delivered as a medic into the world. That's why Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer winces at Ratchet's words and says, "Thank you for telling me Ratchet it makes sense now." Ratchet smiles softly and says, "No problem Flowerdancer I will be as happy as you when he's safely home." Flowerdancer nods planning to check the gates hoping for help from there when she got a chance. Optimus says, "Go check the gates if you want Flowerdancer maybe it will help ease your spark, we will be here when you get back."

Flowerdancer nods and stands up triggering her warp to the Dimensional Gates appearing there 5 minutes later.

_Dimensional Gates_

Flowerdancer arrived outside the Golden Gate leading to her home and starts walking the hall checking the Gates deciding to leave the Dimension Of Darkness for last. She was relieved that there were no troubles in the Dimensions, but she stops at the black gate of her Dimension checking the Dimension Of Darkness. She smiles seeing the Throne Room was gorgeously decorated and she smiles seeing Megatron talking to some of his men, but as she watched something called to her spark from there and she sighs flicking her bi-colored wings putting her Gold Striped Decepticon Markings on them then steps through the Gates heading for the Dimension Of Darkness.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes after stepping through the Gates there was a louder than normal displaced bang in Megatron's Throne Room as she appeared making everyone look up curious who entered so loudly. Flowerdancer didn't have her wings high and stiff, but her stance showed her power as a Spark Prime. Megatron smiles recognizing the female Prime who saved the life of his youngest son and he says, "Merry Christmas Flowerdancer welcome home."

Flowerdancer smiles at Megatron and says, "Merry Christmas to you too Megatron and thank you." She knew this was her home too so it didn't disturb her when Megatron said welcome home. Megatron smiles and says, "No problem Flowerdancer. What brings you here today?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I am not quite sure Megatron something pulled my spark here while I was checking the Gates, it might be Christmas, but I still have to check them."

Megatron frowns, but he says, "You're always welcome here, but I don't know what could've brought you here. Of course you have to even on Christmas as you are the last Guardian." Flowerdancer nods, but before she could speak an energetic white Seeker tackles her playfully and he says, "Flowerdancer I was wondering when you'd visit us again." Flowerdancer smiles it was Starscream the Seeker she saved and she says, "Good to see you again Starscream I've been busy I am sorry." Starscream smiles and says "That's ok Flowerdancer, though I've been meaning to ask you something since you are the last Dimensional Guardian."

Flowerdancer was shocked he had been meaning to ask her something and she asks, "What is it Starscream?" Starscream sighs and asks, "Where is the Safe Haven Dimension?" Flowerdancer was shocked he asked where her home was and she shrugs and says "You know where it is, you have a name conflict for it though." Megatron and Starscream were both shocked at her words so there was a name conflict for it and Megatron asks, "What do we call it?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "You call my home the Protection Dimension, those of us who reside in the Golden Gated Dimension to this one call it the Safe Haven Dimension."

Megatron was startled so the Safe Haven Dimension was what they called the Protection Dimension; he looks at his son and says, "Go get the 3 who speak of the Safe Haven Dimension Starscream if they won't tell them there is someone here from there." Starscream nods and says "Of course father." The white Seeker turns and leaves with that, Megatron sighs and says, "I hope you know them Flowerdancer, but I do have to ask you one thing."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I hope so too Megatron, but there is one I hope is among the 3, but sure give me the question." Megatron sighs and asks, "Do you know Little Flower of your Dimension or she might go by Fire, or do you know if she's alive?" Flowerdancer's legs go weak at his question, but she says, "Yes I know her, I know her because I am her in my human form, most know me as Akadeanna though. Why do you ask?" Megatron was relieved at her words and he says "Well one of the 3 he's been searching for her or I guess rather you then."


	2. Skyfire

Before Flowerdancer could answer Starscream returns with 3 Seekers one was as tall as her, the other 2 were as short as Skywarp, Thundercracker, and her Starscream, but one was pure gold including his optics and the other was pure black with blood red optics. Starscream moves closer to Flowerdancer and says, "Flowerdancer these are the 3 who speak of the Safe Haven Dimension."

Flowerdancer looks over the 3 closer trying to see if she knew any of them, but the gold one speaks first and he says in a voice that sounds like her Skywarp, "Starscream says you know of our home. My name is Lightwind I am son of Skywarp and Thundercracker of the Safe Haven Dimension." Flowerdancer stares at him so this was the first born of Skywarp and Thundercracker and she says, "I never had the honor of meeting you Lightwind, but I have known you through the stories from your creators, my name is Flowerdancer Prime, but everyone calls me Flowerdancer. You sound just like Skywarp."

Lightwind blushes at her words and says, "I am glad I do sound like Carrier." The black Seeker says, "I am Moonwind I am son of Megatron and Ironhide of the Safe Haven Dimension, most were told I died at 3 hours old, but Carrier Ironhide lied to protect me. Do you know me?" Flowerdancer was startled Moonwind was alive, she chuckles and says "Of course I do Moonwind; you probably remember my name better as Akadeanna." Moonwind was startled at her words, but he says "Of course I remember that name."

Flowerdancer then turns her attention to the last of the 3 Seekers, something looked so familiar about him, her crimson red optics search the steel-blue optics trying to find why, then she spotted it, and her knees became very weak, Skyfire oh Primus it was Skyfire. Megatron realized the female Seekers knees were weak and he quickly moves and takes a hold of her so she wouldn't fall. Skyfire was startled at the female Seekers reaction to him and he asks, "Are you ok Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer stares his voice hadn't changed one bit in all these centuries, but she says, "The Fire Chases The Sky, Because The Sky Chases The Fire."

Skyfire was startled the female Seeker knew that phrase, but he says in response, "The Sky Chases The Fire, Because The Fire Chases The Sky. How do you know that phrase?" Flowerdancer looks at Skyfire and says, "I didn't choose Flowerdancer by chance Skyfire, you were the one who suggested if I ever became a Half-Breed that I take the name Flowerdancer, I became a Prime after taking down our Megatron to protect my Guardian Optimus, leaving Megatron in a 5 month long Stasis-Lock."

Skyfire stares at the female Seeker listening to her words and he gasps and he asks, "Is that you Akadeanna?" Flowerdancer glances at Megatron and asks, "Can I borrow your servo?" Megatron laughs and he says, "Always Flowerdancer I told you that." He releases his grip on the bi-colored Seeker and offers his right servo and Flowerdancer wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and focuses on her human form, making sure she was wearing the dress _her_ Skywarp gave her as her coronation present from him. 5 minutes later the bi-colored Seeker was gone and Akadeanna now stood on Megatron's right servo and she asks, "What do you think Skyfire?"

Skyfire stares, there was his love now standing on Megatron's servo and he smiles and says, "It is you Akadeanna. But how? When?" Akadeanna shifts back to her Seeker form and she says "Our one night together when I was 15 years old I became a Half-Breed that night, but I didn't take this from until I was 18 years old to protect Optimus." Skyfire smiles and says, "You're beautiful in either form Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "And you're just as handsome as the first night I met you." Skyfire blushes at her words, but Flowerdancer glances at Megatron and says, "Now I know why I was called here, to give me the one thing I wanted for my first Christmas to find where Skyfire was and bring him home." Megatron smiles and says, "I'm glad to know why, you have my blessings to take him home."

Skyfire blinks at Flowerdancer and asks, "When were you drawn here?" Flowerdancer looks back at her love and says "10 minutes before you, Lightwind, and Moonwind came into the Throne Room." Skyfire stares at his love and he says "I prayed to the Dimensional Gates just 15 minutes before then hoping a Guardian would come and help me find my home." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "That makes sense then Skyfire, I was at the Dimensional Gates looking into the Gate of this Dimension when I was pulled in here. I am the last Dimensional Guardian. As you know Stargance died the day I was born." Skyfire was shocked his love was the last Dimensional Guardian, but he nods and says, "Yes that does make sense love." Megatron says, "You don't need my permission to take Skyfire home Flowerdancer I wouldn't force him to stay here, especially when you are who he's been looking for all this time." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Megatron."

Lightwind asks, "Can we go home too Megatron?" Megatron chuckles and says "Of course Lightwind, go pack and you can go home." He looks at Hook and says "Go get all of their medical records please Hook." Hook nods and goes to get the 3 Seekers medical records.


	3. Returning Home

After spending some hours with Megatron and his men Flowerdancer takes hold of Skyfire and Lightwind's arm, Lightwind held onto Moonwind. Flowerdancer then triggers her Dimensional Warping Abilities returning to the Arks Rec Room, knowing the others would be waiting there for her. 5 minutes after leaving the Throne Room there was a displaced bang in the Ark's Rec Room as Flowerdancer returned home.

Everyone in the Rec Room looks up as Flowerdancer returns with 3 Seekers, she glances at Moonwind and nods at him and he leads his mate to Ironhide. Flowerdancer walks over to Ratchet with Skyfire and she says, "I know now why I was having the urge to go to the Gates Ratchet, to bring Skyfire home." Ratchet looks at Flowerdancer from Optimus and he stares there was Skyfire alive and well with Flowerdancer and he stands up and hugs Skyfire and says, "I've missed you Scraplet." Skyfire smiles at Ratchet and hugs the older medic back and says "I've missed you too Ratchet, been too long."

Ratchet chuckles letting Skyfire go and says, "Yes it has been. Who are your friends that came with you and Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer looks at the 2 other Seekers that she brought _home_ with her and Skyfire and she says, "Ironhide lied to us when he told us that Moonwind died at 3 hours old, that black Seeker is Moonwind. The Gold one is Lightwind oldest son of Skywarp and Thundercracker." Ratchet was shocked hearing Flowerdancer's words, but he says, "I understand why Ironhide lied it wasn't that long after Megatron betrayed us that Moonwind was born. So that's Lightwind with him, he sure is handsome. Are they here to stay?"

Flowerdancer smiles retrieving the medical records Hook gave her and says "Yeah they are, here are all threes medical records from Hook of the Dimension Of Darkness." Ratchet accepts the chips with the medical records on them. Optimus says, "Flowerdancer why don't you call Starscream and invite him, Skywarp, and Thundercracker here?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Sure Optimus." She walks over to a computer and puts in her private code to Starscream and the screen winks on and the tri-colored Seeker appears on the screen and he says "Merry Christmas Flowerdancer. What can I do for you?"

Flowerdancer smiles at Starscream and says "Merry Christmas to you too Starscream. I wanted to invite you, Skywarp, and Thundercracker here to the Ark for Christmas; I have a little surprise here for Skywarp and Thundercracker." Starscream smiles and says, "Sure Flowerdancer we will be there in 5 minutes." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Ok Starscream see you 3 in 5 minutes Flowerdancer out." Starscream says, "See you in 5 minutes." They touch the screens off and sure enough 5 minutes later a less loud displaced bang was heard as Skywarp warps his trinemates into the Rec Room of the Ark.

Flowerdancer turns and smiles seeing the 3 Seekers there, but before she could speak the Golden Seeker spotted his creators and Lightwind runs over and clicks and chitters at them. Starscream looks at Flowerdancer in confusion and Flowerdancer says, "That's Lightwind he is their oldest son, he is the little surprise I had for them." Starscream smiles as he saw his trinemates so happy, he says, "I wish I could celebrate with my creators, but that explosion took them when you were 18." Flowerdancer sighs glancing at Skywarp and Thundercracker and says, "No it didn't Starscream, their bodies weren't found because they weren't there." Starscream blinks and asks, "How do you know that Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer laughs and says "Because I know the Maquis flagship was 3 days late with getting them, Vos and the councils didn't know that. They were still here on earth when the explosion happened."

Starscream stares at the female Seeker admitting his creators had been on Earth when the explosion happened and he asks, "Are they still alive?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Of course they are," she pauses and nods at Skywarp and Thundercracker and continues, "They are right over there talking to your older brother." Starscream stares first at Flowerdancer then at Skywarp and Thundercracker and asks, "How come I have never known?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The councils ordered them not to tell you, when you were taken from them to enter Vos Academy powerful mental blocks were placed on you," she pauses and brushes her right servo over his helm then his spark and then continues saying, "There the barriers are gone."


End file.
